rêveurs
by katyfaise
Summary: Magic has a way of working even in the most plain of situations and the world is full of magic that nobody except the chosen can see. And they were the chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Neither know why they were chosen.

It wasn't because of the talents they possessed or the riches neither had. It wasn't because of their history - histories littered with broken dreams and promises. Nor was it their name. They were both plain; both just as regular as the other children in the boarding school he attended or the orphanages she frequented.

But magic has a way of working even in the most plain of situations and the world is full of magic that nobody except the chosen can see.

And they were the chosen.

When the rumors of a new magician grace Éponine Thénardier's ears she can do no more than smirk. Magicians come and go in this circus; they either tire of living a life confined to a room on a train or they simply cannot keep up.

"I've heard that he's the best in his field," a voice breaks through Éponine's thoughts and she hums in thought. "He blew Valjean away."

"Well it doesn't take much. These days the old man will accept anyone with a sad story and an even sadder talent," Éponine responds. Her hand hovers above a cup of tea and the spoon turns slowly - one would have to look closely to realize she isn't even touching it.

"Don't be bitter that he's finally found someone close to your level of talent."

"I'm not jealous," Éponine says too quickly. She had tensed unbeknownst to her, but she sat back, crossing her legs. "I'm not jealous, Courfeyrac," she continues, shrugging a shoulder as nonchalantly as she can manage.

"Your cards say otherwise," Courfeyrac whispers quietly.

"Don't trust everything the cards say."

* * *

"This is where you'll be performing."

The older gentleman, his hair salt and peppered by age, motioned to the main ring in the tent. Without the occupants filling the tent, the silence was suffocating, but Enjolras felt comfortable.

"It's a bit… small don't you think? What about the main tent?"

"Ah well everyone must start somewhere. I'd hate to put you in the main tent only to have you leave after a few performances."

"I don't plan on leaving, sir."

"Nobody ever does," Jean Valjean replies with a hearty laugh. "Once you get the hang of your act and you impress enough people we will see what we can do. For right now the main act is the lion tamer, and it's selling tickets well enough."

Although Enjolras tries to hide his disappoint, he can't help but feel let down. He'd assumed that when Jean Valjean approached him after his cabaret act in Paris that it was for a main job, not just an illusionist in a secondary tent. Jean notices the look on his face and moves close to clap a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be a main act in no time. Everyone must start somewhere."

"I suppose you're right," Enjolras replies, though not without a heavy sigh.

* * *

The night before the circus opens is always buzzing with energy. It's a new experience for Enjolras, but he has to admit that it makes his adrenaline rush.

He stands outside of the train, absently glancing from here and there as stagehands dart pass with buckets of meat to feed the lions or clowns bounce to and fro.

"Are you going to the opening party?" a voice from above asks.

Enjolras glances up and in the setting sun he can see no more than a shadow and a lit cigarette.

"Party?" he questions, confusion written on his face. From the top of the train, a figure drops down. He's clad in the typical clothes of a worker - a cap on his dirty curls and a waistcoat that is covered in mud, or at least Enjolras hopes it's mud.

"Yeah. As soon as the moon is in the sky we all gather at the bonfire to celebrate another destination. It's usually a good time and considering that you're the newbie I'm sure that everyone would love to make your acquaintance. Name's Grantaire by the way. R to circus folk like us though."

He holds out his hand and Enjolras reluctantly returns the handshake. "Sébastien Enjolras, though I'd prefer just Enjolras if you don't mind."

Grantaire nods and pulls his hand away. He lights another cigarette and as he holds it between his teeth, offers one to Enjolras who turns it down.

"So Valjean found you in a Paris speakeasy I hear?"

"That's correct. After my set he bought me a drink and offered me a job."

"Is it what you imagined?" Grantaire questions, leaning against the dusty train.

Enjolras pauses to glance around and sighs. "I didn't expect much to tell you the truth. It's just… different."

Grantaire's name is called from a distance and the man groans. "I gotta get back to work but remember the party tonight. You'll be able to meet everyone and probably get rip roaring drunk before our first day and trust me, that's the best way to start the circuit."

He runs off before Enjolras can answer, but the thought of a party weighs heavy in his mind. He needs sleep. He needs practice. He needs to impress Jean Valjean so he can be the main act.

Too much is depending on that.

* * *

The party has been going full force since before the moon rose high in the sky, but Éponine is just arriving. She wears a slinky gown in her favorite dark plum and her dark skin looks as if it's been kissed by the sun. As she enters the largest tent, the smell of alcohol and various treats hits her nose and she smiles.

"You're finally here!" a voice exclaims. In seconds, Éponine is being dragged to a drink cart by a tiny, petite blonde. The contortionist, Cosette, immediately grabs a glass of wine and hands it off to Éponine who graciously accepts.

"You know not to hold your breath for me," Éponine says, taking a drink.

"Well yes, but Marius is too enamored by the new magician to keep me company."

Éponine perks up when she hears of the magician. "He's here?" she asks, trying her best to act as casual as possible.

It had been years ago that Éponine had been Valjean's main act in the circus. She had spent her childhood training for it and had become known around the circus circuit as one of the best. Under the stage name Jondrette, she had wowed kings and queens and the poorest of the poor. But as she'd grown older, she had grown tired.

Her abilities weren't illusions - no Éponine did her best to hide that from anyone on the outside.

It had grown complicated hiding her real abilities yet making it seem as if her magic was still real. And as Valjean took a notice to this, he promoted her to a ringleader. While it was much less testing on her body and mind, she still held a bit of jealousy for each magician that filled her shoes afterwards.

Though she would never admit it.

"Of course he's here. You know they'd never allow him to rest the night before his first show," Cosette says sweetly, nodding her head to the other side of the ring where a group was hovering. From the middle, a flash of light appeared, and a dove flew upwards. There was a thunderous applause then and Éponine rolled her eyes.

"Amateur."

Cosette giggles and follows after Éponine as she approaches the group. In the middle stands the new magician, carefully shuffling a deck of cards. She watches closely, and every move is deliberate and smooth. By the time he has pulled the correct eight of hearts from the cigarette Grantaire had rolled that morning, the crowd is completely enamored but Éponine can feel nothing but fear.

She stands solid in her spot, barely noticing when Courfeyrac approaches she and Cosette.

This new magician is no magician at all.

He is like her.

"He's amazing!" Courfeyrac cheers. Éponine nods in agreement and her eyes never leave the blonde in the middle who gathers up his supplies. He's immediately swooped up by Grantaire and Combeferre and the two lead him away. She wants to follow. She needs to follow, but she can't bring herself to move.

"Are you alright, Éponine?" Cosette asks, carefully touching Éponine's arm to bring her out of the spell.

"Oh… yes. Yes, I'm fine. He was just… very good," she explains, quickly downing the rest of the red wine in her glass. "What's his name?"

"He just introduced himself as Enjolras," Courfeyrac says, glancing over his shoulder at the man in question. "He didn't really say much about himself but Grantaire got a few drinks in him and convinced him to show us a bit of his show. He's good, Éponine. Very good."

She nods and excuses herself from the two. They continue to chat while she heads back to the table where the wine is flowing freely. As she reaches for a bottle, her hand collides with another and she glances up.

_Enjolras._

"I'm sorry," she says quickly.

"No, allow me." He pours the rich, red wine into a glass and hands it to her. "You must be the ring leader. Jondrette, am I right? I was told you're always late."

"I prefer to make my own schedule," she says with a smile. "It's Éponine though. You must be Enjolras."

He nods and takes his own glass, immediately taking a sip.

"Your act is good," she continues, eyeing him up and down. He's very well put together and she wonders where he comes from. It's easier for Musichetta, who can look into the past and glimpse toward the future, but she's on bed rest until the baby is born and the party is no place for an expecting mother. "Who did you train under?"

Enjolras's eyes grow big, not expecting a question of that sort. "I… nobody," he quickly says. "I'm self taught. My parents expected a doctor or a lawyer for a son, instead they got one who can pull a rabbit from a hat."

"I imagine they're proud."

"Oh yes. Proud enough to cut me from their wills and their lives."

When he smiles, Éponine assumes it's alright for her to laugh and soon he joins in, his laugh a hearty chuckle. Even though the fear is still very present in her mind, she feels at ease with this new comer. Besides, he knows nothing about her.

"You used to be the magician, am I right?" he asks, absently taking a step closer toward her.

"Yes. Valjean had better things in mind for me though."

"I remember your act," he notes, much to her displeasure. "You turned a cat into a lion. It was marvelous. Never quite figured that one out."

"Every good magician has their secrets."

"I'm sure you have quite your share."

His statement leaves Éponine at a loss and she glances down into the liquid in her cup. Enjolras can sense the tension and he clears his throat.

"It was lovely meeting you, Éponine. How about a toast, to a wonderful first show. And to the future, whatever obstacles may come," he offers.

She pauses, the cogs turning in her mind but she soon smiles.

"May we jump them easily," she adds before clinking her glass against him.

The noise in the tent is almost unbearable, filled with music and laughter but as she stands there, face to face with another person who is just like her she cannot help but be enveloped in silence.

She has the upper hand, but for how long?

* * *

It's later that evening, perhaps early morning, and Enjolras cannot find the will to sleep. He stares at the ceiling in his personal tent and tries to count sheep. He levitates objects in the room, hoping that his mind will tire but nothing works.

He isn't sure if it's his nerves or his excitement, or perhaps that he'd found someone like himself.

Enjolras had doubted the authenticity of the circus but had been immediately won over by Jean Valjean. But through the night he had met various people whose abilities were not the typical carnival con. They were real. And he was in awe at them all.

The man Courfeyrac could read his future in a deck of cards and could tell him whatever he wanted to know. Jehan saw words in the stars above, twinkling clear and loud to nobody else but him.

It was amazing.

Finally, Enjolras felt at home. He felt safe. But he still felt wary.

He had been warned by his mentor, a man known only as Lemarque, that the day would come where he met one just as he was. One who would be his ultimate downfall. One who could and would destroy him.

The fear had not left his system since he'd laid eyes on the strange and beautiful Éponine. Despite seeing her years ago in the same circus, he had never anticipating being so very close to her.

But Enjolras brushed the thought away from his mind - it was too soon. There was no way this innocent woman would be the one Lemarque spoke of.

With his eyes finally closing, Enjolras can see none other than her raven hair, twisting in the wind as she spins in the same revealing dress she'd worn to the party.

And as he falls off into slumber he can't quite make out if the body she dances around is his, though the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach tells him to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - sorry all i forgot to say last chapter that yes, this is based on _the night circus_ by erin morgenstern. you don't have to be familiar with the book at all to read this tho - when i say based on i mean VERY loosely based on. it's the general idea but everything else is going to be different.

* * *

While Eponine sits backstage, the exciting buzz of opening day can't help but make the hairs on her arms stand straight. It's electric, she thinks, the way that everything moves together. Of course, Eponine can't help but feel an entirely new weight bearing down on her chest and it's not from the twenty eight pounds of costume that she wears.

No, it's this new performer. It's this Enjolras.

She knew that she wasn't confused by what she saw the night before - he was like her. From years of hiding her real powers in plain sight and only few knowing, she knew good and well how to pick out those around her. It had been Valjean that had noticed her at first, picking her out of an orphanage at nearly eleven. She'd stayed by his and his daughter Cosette's side for years, even through stages of rebellion she tried to forget. He had formed her into the competent illusionist that she was - though he'd done that with all of the performers.

There wasn't a single person in their troupe that didn't improve someway after meeting Valjean.

Though these thoughts fill her head, Eponine quickly pushes them aside. Enjolras needed to be the absolute last thing on her mind, especially if she was going to run the circus. Quickly she readies herself in front of the mirror and once she is okay with the image that stares back at her, she excuses herself from the dressing area she keeps to herself.

Outside of the tents, performers and workers flit back and forth, readying the last minute details. Already she can hear the crowds gathering outside of the gates and she cannot help but smile.

She can remember when the circus was new and exciting to her too.

"Are you ready for the first performance?"

The voice instantly surprises her and she turns to face the bright eyes of the new illusionist. For a moment she stares at Enjolras but then smiles smoothly.

"I'm always ready, Enjolras," she remarks, absently smoothing out her satin gloves. "Though, this isn't my first performance. Not really. Are you prepared though?"

He laughs lightly and nods, as if the exchange is perfectly normal between them. "Yes. I didn't have much time to practice but I'm sure that I can wow whomever Valjean throws my way."

"You have to if you want to move into the main tent." Eponine's sudden words wipe the smile from Enjolras's face for a split second. "You have a lot of people to impress, so you shouldn't start with a crooked tie," she adds, reaching up to adjust the silk tie around his neck.

Her fingers linger for a moment but she backs away as Enjolras clears his throat.

"Thank you," he says, folding his hands behind his back.

"You represent this circus. You represent the ring leader, that's me. I like my performers to be the best."

"I am the best," Enjolras replies, his face tense.

"Do you truly believe that?"

Before he can respond, Eponine has disappeared into the various workers that are buzzing around and Enjolras instantly regrets not being able to answer her question.

* * *

Admittedly the exchange between them leaves Enjolras feeling a bit on edge. He knows that Eponine is just as special as he is but he can't help but feel the fear growing in his stomach.

He can remember the warnings Lamarque gave him; the warnings about only one of them being able to live.

While he had grown up with the warnings in the back of his mind, Enjolras had never expected to need them. Lemarque had died years before and Enjolras suspected that coming across another like him was just the ramblings of an old man. The stories he told, stories of powers consuming men who had them and destroying their beings, they were just that - stories.

At least that's what Enjolras hoped.

Besides, if what Lemarque had warned was true then both he and Eponine would be suffering; their powers weakening.

Nothing of the sort had happened and Enjolras intended to keep it that way.

* * *

The sun sets on schedule and for a few minutes the circus is at a complete stand still. Eponine stands in the middle of the tent, surrounded by not only performers but the workers who had spent the last days preparing everything. In the distance, a lion roars and a few people cough.

It's the most peaceful moment of her day.

Eponine closes her eyes and presses her hands together as if she's going to pray. As she opens her eyes, everything comes to life; the torches light and fill the room with their warm light, the smell of popcorn and caramel surrounds them, and the group begins to cheer.

"Welcome to the circus!" she greets, her smile deep. Though as she glances around to her excited peers she can't help but notice how there's only one that doesn't seem as excited.

Enjolras.

* * *

The night goes smoothly for the most part. Despite Cosette's costume tearing during her first act and Feuilly almost falling off of his horse, Eponine considers it a success especially for the first night. She isn't sure how long they will stay in the city before they travel elsewhere, but for the time being she can't help but feel close to the crowd. She always feels close to the first comers of the season - they are the ones who go out of their way to attend.

They are the true circus lovers.

As the night wears on, Eponine wanders around the grounds, taking time to stop and talk to each patron that approaches her. With her towering top hat and long gown it's hard to miss her as the ring leader, even when she isn't in the center ring.

The crowd has thinned in the past few hours but Eponine has to admire those who dip into each attraction until the very last moment. She estimates that there's still an hour of night left before they will lock up and start to prepare all over again. With a heavy sigh, she circles through the paths until she comes across a crowd leaving one of the smaller tents.

Though it is nowhere near as big as hers, it's still grand in it's intricate decoration - decorations Eponine could not remember. She raises a brow, confused for a moment until she dips inside. The darkness consumes her but she gravitates toward a bench. There isn't much that takes her by surprise, not in her own circus, but for once Eponine can't help but sit slack jawed.

When a single light focuses on the stage in front of her, Eponine is surprised to see Enjolras there, standing still. She watches intently as he performs his show; turning handkerchiefs into doves and doves into cats. He levitates once and even manages to hypnotize a volunteer from the audience.

Eponine has to admit that she is impressed - he's even better than when she'd seen him the night before. He deftly awes the crowd with his abilities and the fact that he's a natural performer doesn't hurt either.

He weaves his hands back and forth, leading a trail of light through the room as he moves about on stage. As the trail nears Eponine, she notices Enjolras slow his hands and he meets her eyes. It's in that moment that the temperature in the room begins to build. Eponine sees a slight brush of fear on his face and she stands up immediately.

The light that surrounds him grows bright, almost blinding and the crowd gasps. They think it's part of his act, but Eponine can see the worry that covers his face.

Just as she opens his mouth to warn him, the light explodes, sending a wave of energy through the space. Enjolras is thrown back through the stage, and the sounds of screaming patrons fill Eponine's ears.

"Everyone stay calm!" Eponine calls out, quickly hurrying toward the stage through the mass of people trying to leave the tent. "Enjolras? Enjolras!"

She follows the sounds of his groaning and when she finds him, she kneels beside him. "Are you alright?"

He groans in response, and Eponine carefully looks over him. There isn't anything serious, perhaps a few bruised ribs, but he's alive.

"What the hell happened?" she hears, and Combeferre is running toward them. He immediately kneels down beside Eponine and looks at the fallen Enjolras.

"I… I don't know," Enjolras mutters, trying his best to get up.

"No! Let me help you. Eponine, you should go get Valjean don't you think?" Combeferre offers. Without response, Eponine stands and hurries out of the tent, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

"What happened, Eponine?"

She looks up at the old man, his grey hair telling of his age despite his large build. Valjean is the strongest man that she's ever known but he's growing older and he won't be around for much longer - at least not in the way that she needs him.

"I have no idea. I just went to see his show and then.. I don't know.." She trails off and huffs before plopping down in a lush armchair across from him. "He's like me."

"Of course he's like you, Eponine. Why else would I have asked him to join? We're all the same here. We all have different strengths in this circus. You know it's not for those who find themselves plain."

She sighs and stares at the cup of tea in front of her. The spoon moves of its own accord as she focuses on it. "I've never seen that happen before."

"Neither have I," Valjean whispers. "The boy will be okay though. He's just a bit bruised. He'll be fit in time for the show tomorrow after Combeferre's done with him." He pauses and sips from his tea. "You should talk to him though."

Eponine knows that Valjean is right - he's always right. Though talking to Enjolras about what had happened isn't on the top of her list of things to do. Already she can feel the worry in her chest about the next show. With the way patrons talked and rumors spread she'd be surprised if it was the worst night of the whole season after what had happened.

"You might be able to help each other."

"I'm sure Enjolras can't help me at all," Eponine says, standing from the chair.

"What have I told you about having faith in people?" Valjean asks, raising a brow. Without answering, Eponine flits out of his cabin and heads through the tight fitting hallways of the train. When she comes to Enjolras's door, she hovers in the silent hallway, thoughts running through her mind at top speed. Finally she knocks and there's a mumbled reply on the other side.

She slides the door back and steps into Enjolras's small confides. His room is surrounded with books on various subjects and a fire place warms the space. Above them hang bird cages with doves that are resting, and in the middle he sits on a chaise, his shirt unbuttoned so she can see the bandages that wrap him.

"How are you?" she asks immediately, lingering near the doorway.

Enjolras closes the book in his hands and manages a shrug. "I've been better."

She takes a step closer, taking in all of her surroundings as she does. "I know why you're here, Eponine. And I don't know why it happened. But I think I have an idea."

She is taken aback but nods. Instead of questioning, she moves to an armchair and sits down across from him.

"I need to tell you a story about a man named Lemarque."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lemarque?" Eponine questions, taking a moment to get comfortable in the chair.

Enjolras nods and sits up as well as he can despite the slight pain in his back. The fall hadn't been violent but it definitely wasn't easy on him.

"He was my mentor," Enjolras begins, lacing his fingers together. "I was raised in boarding schools; my parents never cared for children and when I was born I was ultimately an accident. So when I was thirteen —"

"Wait, your mentor? So you lied when you said that you were self taught?" Eponine interrupts, a bit of shock on her face.

Enjolras sighs and nods with a tight jaw.

"As I was saying, when I was thirteen he visited my school as a distinguished guest. Before I knew what was happening, he had whisked me away to Germany, England, Peru; places I had never dreamt of before. I soon found out that he had been awarded some of guardianship over me despite my parents being alive and well."

Eponine nods along, knowing well what being abandoned by parents felt like.

"Although I didn't know it at such a young age, he began to teach me to channel these inner feelings. I had always been able to do things that my peers couldn't and I think he sensed that. When I reached eighteen he bragged that I was the finest pupil he'd ever had. Then…" Enjolras pauses to take a breath and to gauge her reaction properly, "he promised my powers, my life, to a stranger in a bet."

She stares at him, at a sudden loss for words.

"I was warned that one day I would meet my competition and I would be affected. I think you might be my competition."

Eponine laughs, shaking her head as she does. "You've lost it, Enjolras. I'm not your competition. For one, it would be unfair; I'm much better than you and that's fact given your accident earlier. Two, if Valjean promised my life to someone else for a bet then he would have told me. Not that he would do something like that."

There's a flame in Enjolras's eye that burns the moment she mentions that she is better than him. He can't help but feel jealousy rage in his bones, but he keeps it at bay.

"I've been told that Valjean found you in an orphanage when you were young."

"What are you getting at, magician?" Eponine demands, sitting straight with her tension.

"Perhaps Valjean didn't but what of your parents?"

"I know nothing about them and I would like to keep it that way."

"I'm sorry, I won't prod any further. But you should keep what I told you in mind," Enjolras explains, his voice softer than before. "If we are the competitors in this strange bet then it won't be long before it starts happening to you. We will know for sure soon enough."

* * *

Fortunately the next few days pass without incident. There are no more accidents in Enjolras's tent but for safe measure, Eponine stays away. Her breaks are shorter and she spends more time watching other shows and putting on impromptu magic acts in the middle of the circus for patrons who wander about. As far as she can tell, Enjolras fits in well with the other performers. She sees him regularly in the early hours as he smokes a pipe alongside Grantaire and Combeferre and those are the two he has meshed with the best.

Even Cosette talks about him regularly and while it annoys Eponine she is happy that he's impressed her oldest friend.

"He almost went to Yale, you know that college in America," Cosette hums as she curls her hair up into an impressive knot.

"Who did?" Eponine asks absently, painting her lips a dark wine color.

"Enjolras, silly! He said that he was one of the smartest boys in his year but it was too complicated with all his travels."

Eponine sighs, not caring an ounce about the new magician's education - or lack there of.

"Why don't you like him?" Cosette asks suddenly, turning her attention away from her own reflection and to Eponine, who is taken aback.

"It's not that I don't like him…"

"Then what is it ? You're always so sour when his name comes up and it's not as if you're kind to his face."

"I don't think he is here for the long run," Eponine says quietly. "I think he's here for his own gain and not for the rest of us."

Cosette smiles kindly and stands. She positions herself behind Eponine and carefully twists and ties Eponine's hair into a similar undo. "Everyone is here for themselves in the long run, Eponine. We all do what we must to survive; even you ring leader." She leans over and lightly kisses Eponine on the cheek before disappearing out of the room, leaving Eponine alone with far too many thoughts for her already scattered mind.

* * *

She stands in the middle of the tent only moments after the show has began, surrounded by applause and the excited buzz of the crowd. "Ta da!" she yells loudly as a puff of smoke escapes her hands along with a snow white dove that had been a delicate glove only moments before.

The crowd is astonished and Eponine smiles before taking a quick bow. "Turn your attention, if you please, to the stars above us," she begins, moving her hands in a gentle wave as the tent above disappears, revealing the night sky and the twinkling stars above. "Prepare to be amazed as our fearless Feuilly swings across the sky with no netting beneath him!"

Eponine walks away from the main circle, her eyes trailing to Feuilly as he gracefully swings on the trapeze bar. It's almost like he's floating, but Eponine knows that isn't so.

She pauses, watching as he jumps from bar to bar without missing a single beat. Eponine continues to watch even as Feuilly grabs for the next swinging bar and comes up short. The crowded tent calms to a frightened hush.

"No!" she yells, using all of the force she can muster to run in his direction. The whole incident happens in seconds, though to Eponine it feels like hours. She shoves her hand out and just as Feuilly nears the ground he stops, hovering just inches above.

Eponine lowers her hand and rushes to him as he lands with a thud.

"Are you alright?" she asks, kneeling beside him. Despite the fear still across his face, Feuilly nods.

"Thanks to you," he says, patting her hand lightly. "I don't.. That's never happened before," he continues, confusion replacing the fear.

Eponine looks toward the frightened patrons and manages a smile.

"This is the price you must pay for live entertainment!" she says loudly, helping Feuilly up so he can take a shaky bow. The crowd rewards him with applause, but it's obvious they are still in a state of panic.

"How about an act closer to the ground this time?" She waves a hand and out struts Cosette, clad in a diamond covered costume that leaves nothing to the imagination. Eponine announces her contortion act with as much excitement as she can and takes the chance to hurry away.

Something was definitely not right.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Eponine demands, her voice a harsh whisper as she swings open the door to Jean Valjean's lush office.

He sits at his desk, glasses perched on his nose and attention stolen by the various papers that line the mahogany. But with Eponine's entrance, he glances up at a loss.

"It would help if I knew what I was supposed to tell you."

"Enjolras was right, wasn't he? I'm his competitor aren't I? Don't lie to me, Valjean, you've never been good at it."

He lowers his head and silently removes his glasses from his face. After a heavy sigh, the large man stands up and crosses the room until he's across from her.

"I wanted to protect you, Eponine. When I adopted you, I did so because I knew you were like me. You had abilities that the world would never accept and I wanted to protect you. But you had already had eight years of torment under your parent's roof that I could never take away."

The anger in Eponine's eyes softens as Valjean takes her hands. "They needed money and by promising you to this bet they were given a portion of it. Of course they spent it within the month and you ended up in an orphanage."

"When did you plan on telling me?" Eponine questions, a mixture of hurt and anger and even confusion playing on her features.

"I did not think I would ever have to. For fifteen years we traveled and I raised you as my own and there was never any threat. Not until now."

"Why did you hire him?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on him myself. I didn't know for sure that he was your undoing but I had my suspicions. Keep your enemies close, you know." Valjean explains, gracefully dropping her hands. He steps over to a drink cart and Eponine sits in a lavish armchair and listens as ice clinks against glass. When Valjean returns, he hands her a tumbler of dark liquid which she immediate drinks from. "What brought all this on?"

"Feuilly almost died tonight. In front of the crowd. You know I keep this circus moving smoothly with my magic but… it failed. He just missed the bar. He _never_ misses!"

"Calm down, Eponine. We will work this out somehow."

"Enjolras said that the loser loses their life. Is that true?"

The old man sighs and sips from his own drink. "I don't know. I've never dealt with this before. Of course, it's not unheard of, not in the magic circles. My own sister lost her life at the end of a foolish bet. Taking the powers from another magician makes one stronger; harder to beat."

"I can't let him win, Valjean. I _won't_. I have fought too hard to let some pretty, rich boy take my life."

He nods and watches Eponine stand, drink still in hand and tension flowing through her body. "I will help you any way I can but I cannot interfere. This is your battle, Eponine." He wraps his arms around her, holding her small body close to his in a warm hug. Eponine immediately melts into his arms, feeling for a quick moment that she is safe and not at a constant war for her life.

"Thank you for protecting me, Valjean," she whispers.

He kisses the top of her head and sends her on her way so he can return to work, but not without guilt filling his heart.

* * *

The night ends and finds Enjolras leaning against the train, passing a cigarette back to Grantaire.

"What made you join?" Enjolras questions, pulling his coat tighter to ward off the cool breeze.

Grantaire shrugs and takes a drag from the rolled tobacco. "Nothing better to do, I guess. I've been here for five years and it's the only home I know." He passes the cigarette back to Enjolras and lightly kicks his dirty boots against Enjolras's shiny dress shoes. "Why'd you accept Valjean's job?"

"Money mostly."

"What's the other part," Grantaire prods, raising a brow.

"I had a feeling in my gut that this is where I was supposed to be. I try not to ignore those feelings."

Just as he exhales the smoke from his lungs, there's a cough that interrupts their light conversation.

"Well if it isn't the boss lady herself," Grantaire says, mimicking a bow though nearly losing his balance.

"It's good to see you doing something else than shoveling elephant shit, Grantaire," Eponine teases, the smile on her lips genuine. "Would it be too much to ask for a moment alone with our magician?"

Grantaire waits until Enjolras passes the cigarette back then strolls off, but not without a teasing curtsey in Eponine's direction.

"Can I help you?" Enjolras asks, standing straight as she approaches.

"I believe you."

It takes no longer than a second for Enjolras to nod, understanding what she means. "Well what are we to do then?" he asks, crossing his arms along his chest.

"Ignore the problem."

"It's not going to just disappear, Eponine. Our powers will drain until we are useless and then we will be forced to do it."

Eponine shakes her head, refusing to accept his words. "No! Feuilly nearly died tonight. _Nobody_ dies in this circus. _My_circus. Do you hear me? We keep each other safe. We protect each other."

With each word she moves closer until her body is pressed against his. "Forget the rules of this bet. Nobody is even here to enforce them. We will ignore the problem and live regularly, do you understand?"

Enjolras looks down and meets her eyes. He had never realized her height compared to his. Although Eponine was nowhere near petite, he still had at least five inches to tower over her.

"It will kill us both," he finally whispers. "We will waste away just like our powers."

"Then so be it." Eponine clenches her fists together, ready to face her future. But as ready as she was for the future to come, she could never prepare herself for Enjolras looping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers.

For a moment she stands in surprise, her body stark still as Enjolras kisses her. Finally, her body reacts and she leans into him, deepening the kiss.

The only thing that feels stronger than their kiss is the surge of power feels within her body - the very power that he could take away from her.

When Enjolras finally pulls away, Eponine stares at him with wide eyes.

"Did you feel that?" she asks immediately, touching tentative fingertips to her flushed lips.

"I've never felt that before."

Eponine steps away, eyes still on the man across from her.

With a strange fear filling the pit of her stomach, Eponine turns away. "I have to go," she announces before taking off in a run. And despite his first though, Enjolras lets her leave and stands still, watching as she disappears with the night breeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - just a warning that there's some slight smut toward the end :)**

The kiss lingers on Eponine's lips for much of the night, even after she scrubs her lips of any trace of Enjolras. It's not that she isn't attracted to him - no she had felt that from the moment he'd joined the circus, but the fear in her belly had bubbled over and nearly paralyzed her. Not to mention the way that her powers had surged.

It felt like, with his lips on hers, that she could accomplish anything.

Despite enjoying the kiss, Eponine had run from him, leaving Enjolras more confused than before and Eponine could feel the guilt beginning to form.

As she lay in bed, dwelling on the past seemed to be her only option.

* * *

_Five Years Prior_

"Well, what did you get?"

Eponine sits down across from the man and smiles. He's well dressed, long hair smoothed back into a neat ponytail and his suit entirely too formal for their meeting in the stuffy cafe. But she loves him all the same and she figures he feels the same way - he's stuck around long enough.

"Close to sixty dollars. Enough to keep us going for a while if we spend it wisely." There's a look on his face that instantly makes Eponine frown. "Montparnasse, what is it?"

He sighs and folds his hands together on the old wooden tabletop between them.

"I just expected you to earn more is all," he explains, shrugging.

"People don't have the money these days to just spend on a magic show. Times are harder now. Money's tighter I mean… look at us."

He nods, knowing that she's right. "It's not your fault. We could always go back you know? Back to Jean, he wouldn't be -"

"No!" Eponine says instantly. "I can do this on my own. I don't need him."

Montparnasse stares at her for what seems like ages before nodding slowly. He leans back in his chair and takes a sip from his teacup, deciding against arguing with her.

It's days later when Eponine stands in the middle of the square, moving her hands precisely as she performs to distract tourists. It's Montparnasse who slips around crowd, picking their pockets for anything useful he can find.

They haven't been able to find much these days but it's better than nothing. Eponine refuses to rely on anything else but her own talent, even asking Montparnasse for help gets iffy.

The two of them work as a team though and as the sun begins to set she watches Montparnasse slink off into an alley. Eponine ends her show with a bow and disappears to find her companion. Like always he has made his way through the familiar alleys and now leans against the wall of the building where they spend their life together.

Their night is spent together, bodies against one another underneath cheap sheets and drinking cheap alcohol that even then they couldn't afford.

* * *

The next day she spends her time buried in work alongside Jean Valjean. It's the easiest way to avoid Enjolras, she finds, despite how much she hates the business side of the circus.

Crunching numbers relaxes her mind.

"You should be happy that you care nothing about money since we're not making any," she mutters, ruffling through various papers.

Valjean laughs and shrugs his large shoulders. "It's not the money that matters, Eponine. You know that as well as I."

She sighs and files the papers away in a few folders. "It's about making people happy right?"

"Of course."

"Money makes me happy," she adds, smiling when Valjean laughs in response.

* * *

_Four Years Prior_

Eponine stands outside the gates, the rain from the sky crushing her. She looks up at the delicate iron curled into beautiful french announcing the circus. It used to be her home and even now she has nowhere else to go.

For a moment she thanks the heavens for the rain because crawling back to Valjean is bad enough. But if he knew she was crying she would lose every ounce of her pride.

The lock is no match for her magic and she slips through the unlocked gate. In the rain, the tents are a haze of black and white and discarded newspapers and circus ads crunch below her feet. Her bags weigh her down but she follows a familiar path, even after missing it for years. She approaches the train, surprised that even in the rain nobody is out and about.

It never seemed that a little bit of moisture could stop them and she wonders if the circus missed her as much as she missed it.

She slips into the quiet train - it's much too early for people to be asleep but perhaps the rain had made everyone melancholy. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. She found Valjean's familiar room and pauses to lean against the smooth wood, listening.

"Come in, Eponine."

It's surprising after so many years, but he always knew when someone was there. He always claimed to not be in touch with his own magic but Eponine have never believed him.

She does as told and enters the room. The familiar smell of bold coffee and musk surrounds her and makes her feel safe in an instant.

Eponine sits down her bags and before she can even take a step toward a chair, Valjean approaches her and envelops her in his arms. Her mind tells her to fight back, to prove that even now she still doesn't need him. But she does. She needs his support, she needs _this_. Eponine sinks into his hold, allowing him to smooth her damp hair and as he rubs her back, she cries silent tears.

"What happened, Eponine?" he asks, his voice muffled by her hair.

"He's gone…" she cried, hiding her face from him. "It's all my fault."

Valjean holds her at arms length and wipes the tears that fall from her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"No!" she says loudly, breaking his grasp on her. Eponine bypasses him and crumbles down into a chair.

"My magic… it.. backfired," she whispers, staring down at her hands. "He did nothing wrong. We were working, as usual. Then like always he volunteered for my act. We followed the same rules. _I_ followed the rules. But he didn't come back." Eponine turned to look at Valjean, the tears mingling with the fear in her eyes. "He didn't come back. I couldn't bring him back!" Her voice rises and once more she stares down at her hands.

"I couldn't bring him back!"

* * *

Eponine and Valjean take a break to enjoy a cup of tea and as they're drinking, Cosette announces her presence with a knock on the door and a wistful sigh.

"Hello, my dear," Valjean greets, standing to kiss his daughter on the cheek. When they are settled again, Cosette sips from her own cup before leaning forward.

"You know, Enjolras has been asking about you all day, Eponine. I wasn't aware you two were so close."

"We're not," Eponine quickly argues, almost choking on her tea. "We are just… There's solidarity in having similar gifts."

Cosette raised an eyebrow and shrugged lightly. "He seemed rather desperate last time I saw him. He thought you were avoiding him."

Eponine sinks into her chair, frowning.

For a few moments she listens to Valjean and Cosette bicker about a few circus related things as she thinks of the kiss she had shared with Enjolras. She closes her eyes and sighs before standing up. "If you'll excuse me…"

Valjean stands alongside her and with a light hand on her back, walks her to the door.

"Anything you'd like to share with me?"

Eponine looks at her adoptive father, the one man she'd been able to trust her whole life, and shakes her head.

"Remember, anything that happens to him is not your responsibility. Nor is your past. You're responsible for your future, Eponine. _Your_ future."

She manages a small smile before she slips out of his room.

* * *

As Eponine heads to her own chambers to ready for the impending performance, she runs straight into Enjolras. He catches her, hands tight on her arms.

"I've been looking for you," he announces, the beginning traces of a smile on his lips.

Eponine looks up at him, trying to keep her face neutral. "Cosette told me. Should I be worried?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to," he pauses and pulls his hands away to wipe them against his trousers. "Last night?"

She sighs and leans against the train walls, trying to hide her face behind the globe that emits light in the hallway.

"Did you feel it?" she asks, voice low.

"You mean, the power?"

"It was amazing. It surged through my body like nothing I've ever felt before."

"It was terrifying," Enjolras announces, tilting his head to get a good look at her.

"It was terrifying," she repeats his words and sighs.

Enjolras steps forward and stands in front of her. He reaches out to cup her cheek, running his thumb across her smooth skin. Surprisingly, Eponine nods into his touch, closing her eyes as he caresses her.

"What if that's what we're supposed to do," he asks quietly, dropping his hand to grasp ahold of hers. "What if our downfall is our powers together?"

"What if we make it our strength?"

Enjolras looks to the floor, a frown deep on his face. "We might not be strong enough, Eponine. If this was the plan all along then… we're falling right into it."

She laughs, shaking her head. "You think it was planned that we fall for each other? You're giving far too much credit to the people who pitted us against one another."

He sighs and pulls his hand away, but Eponine reaches out to stop him.

"We are stronger than they ever anticipated. I have kept this circus running for years all on my own. You have been on your own for years. Taking care of yourself for years. We can do this, Enjolras."

He smiles finally, her words warming his heart. "What if it really does kill one of us?"

"Then it was worth it," she answers. She pulls him close to her and catches his lips with hers. Enjolras pushes her against the wall, his hands closing around her waist. With a quick break in their kiss, he runs his lips lower, brushing against her neck. But despite Eponine's moan of pleasure, she grabs his chin and brings his lips back to her. She deepens the kiss, her tongue shoved into his mouth.

Once more his lips move to her neck, biting and kissing the skin he had craved since the night before. Enjolras bunches her dress up, his fingers finding the way past her knickers. She's slick when his fingers reach her cunt and press between her folds.

Eponine breathes a content sigh, her hands reaching up to grasp Enjolras's shoulders, her knees growing weak beneath her.

She can feel his fingers working inside her, working to bring her over the edge but before she reaches it there's a cough that clears the air.

Enjolras backs away from Eponine as quick as possible and the two look in the direction of the cough where Cosette stands.

"I thought you said that you two weren't close," Cosette says, crossing her arms along her chest. There's a smirk on her lips and Eponine's face flushes red. "Looks like there are a few things you don't share with your friend."

Cosette turns and saunters off, pausing after a few steps to turn around. "Next time, you might want to do that somewhere a bit more private," she calls over her shoulder. When she's out of sight, Eponine hides her face against Enjolras's neck, laughing quietly.

"Another time," she whispers against his skin. Eponine leans forward and gives him a chaste kiss. She squeezes his hand tight and slips away with a smile on her lips. Enjolras sighs and leans back against the wall, his face still red from not only embarrassment but the tense feeling between his legs.

He wasn't sure when another time would be, but he couldn't help but wish it was soon.


	5. Chapter 5

They are in love.

It's quite innocent, even with their tryst in the train hallway, but for the most part their love consists of lingering glances and stolen kisses in the tight spaces of the train and between tents when they think nobody is looking. Enjolras is sure that nobody knows about the two of them. Eponine knows that Cosette told Musichetta that night who in turn tolled Lesgle who then blabbed to Courfeyrac who had it spread amongst every single worker and performer within the week.

Neither of them mind though - not really.

For the first time for both of them, they're content; a feeling that neither has known for quite some time.

* * *

"Have you noticed the difference?" Eponine asks one evening as she lounges against Enjolras, clad only in his shirt - unbuttoned though and open to his prying eyes. He slips his hand around her tiny waist and reaches to her stomach to start drawing tiny circles that send actual sparks out of his fingertips; each spark a different color than the last.

"What difference?" he questions, nuzzling his face against her neck.

She reaches down and lays her hand atop his, stopping his motions.

"I'm weaker," she says in a point blank fashion.

"Eponine…" Enjolras has already grown tired of this. In the two weeks since their first kiss it was the only thing Eponine could talk about.

She looks up then moves to sit up and face him. "You had to have seen it at rehearsal. I could barely keep Feuilly in the sky!"

"Feuilly has been lazy lately anyway. He doesn't even practice anymore! He relies on you far too much. It's his own fault and you know it!"

His words hurt her, if only because they meant that he didn't believe her. But Enjolras immediately notices the sadness in her eyes and he reaches out to softly run his hand along her cheek.

"Eponine, you're not growing weaker. You are stronger than ever if you just believe you are. You're convincing yourself that this is all true. Wasn't it you who told me we would fight through this supposed contest no matter what?"

She had been so strong just weeks before, so sure of the powers she held. But now, now that her heart belonged to someone besides herself she was worried that she had spoke too soon.

Maybe she was nowhere near as strong as she thought she was.

"You made me believe in your words, Eponine. Now _you_ believe them."

Enjolras's words were wise and she nodded, hoping to keep him happy - even if she didn't believe a single thing that she had said.

Her powers were draining and she was growing weak.

And she was going to be the one who died.

* * *

The next show looms in Eponine's mind, filling her gut with a type of fear she is not used to. It's not normal - nothing puts this fear in her. Eponine had lived a life controlling her emotions, not allowing them to get the best of her. But as she goes through the familiar motions of welcoming the patrons to the show, her fingers moving delicately to weave beautiful colors and sparks in the sky above the crowd, she finds herself noticing one man sitting exactly in the middle of the crowd. It's nothing special that draws her interest - his suit is plain and grey and the hat on his head barely hides his eyes. His hair is closely cropped, from what Eponine can see at the distance. Hands rest on top of each other on a slick, silver cane that he sets in front of him.

By all accounts he is as normal as can be, but something about how the corner of his lip twitches upward with each act she performs puts her in a strange sense of unease.

Like a robot, she goes through the motions carefully and introduces all the acts that the circus holds. Though a smile stays on her lips, she exits the main tent in a hurry. But as she turns the corner, intent on finding Valjean, she immediately runs into the grey suited man - much taller than she had expected.

He catches her by the arms and though his grip is tight, it doesn't hurt. "You should watch where you're going. You might get hurt," he says, his voice calm and monotonous.

Eponine stares up at the stranger, barely able to see the icy blue of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. Excuse me, I have things to attend to," she says quietly, pulling away from his grip.

"You put on a wonderful show young woman. It's hard to believe it's fake."

"Yes well… that's what we aim for. Like I said, please excuse me," she says again and the man tips his hat to her.

Eponine turns away and though she tries to act calm she is barely able to contain herself from running.

* * *

Eponine nears the train, determined to find Valjean but as she does, Enjolras calls to her from a distance. She stops, the heavy feeling in her chest near choking her of words. But she turns her attention to him and plasters a smile on her face.

"Are you ready for your show?" she asks, greeting him with a simple kiss on the cheek. She stops and straightens his tie and then rests her hands against his chest when he nods.

"I'm going to try something new, I think. Disappearance act."

"Well, try not to lose anyone. It's happened before, you know? I made Combeferre disappear once and we didn't find him for three days until he turned up in the elephant barn."

Enjolras laughs, the thought that Eponine could mess up so much beyond him.

"Is that why he spends his time in there despite the smell?" Enjolras asks, turning his nose up at the very thought. Eponine shrugs and suddenly wraps her arms around his thin frame, pulling him close.

"Be careful tonight, please."

"What do you mean?" he asks, reluctantly wrapping his own arms around her.

She pulls back and stares at him, her dark eyes meeting his light ones. Eponine stands on the tips of her toes and places a soft kiss on each cheek, only to pause near his right ear and whisper.

"Something is very, very wrong tonight." With that simple warning, Eponine backs away from Enjolras, ignoring his questioning face and demands to know what she meant. Before he was able to stop her Eponine had faded in front of him - using the powers that she once feared to reveal to him. He reached out and met nothing but a mist that smelled similar to jasmine and clean linen, a smell he recognized as her perfume.

* * *

He feels strange given that Eponine wouldn't explain anything to him. Enjolras ignores the cool chill through the air and straightens his jacket before he enters the small tent he calls his own. The crowd is small, but it has never bothered him. Enjolras has always preferred small crowds - they seem to react the best. Besides, Valjean was still adamant about him proving himself before he was deemed worthy to work in the main tent. After nearly destroying the stage and tent weeks before he had been set back somewhat. Sure, it was an accident, but it didn't change Valjean's opinion that Enjolras was nowhere near ready for a large crowd.

The act goes smooth, much to his delight. He can't help but think that Eponine is wrong about their powers. Everything he has taught is wrong. If anything he feels stronger - he feels like he could conquer anything in front of him. And when he tries his newest trick and brings the young child who volunteers back during his disappearance act, he knows definitely that Eponine is wrong.

There is nothing but strength when they are together.

Enjolras bows and says his thank yous to the patrons that slowly exit out of the tent. He loosens his tie and goes to gather his supplies from the stage when he realizes there is still one person sitting in the benches. Despite the darkness, Enjolras can slightly make out his silhouette.

"If you're looking for an encore, I'm sorry to disappoint but I only perform one show a night," Enjolras says, sitting a top hat from his act over his curls.

"No," the stranger says, standing from the bench, "I've seen quite enough."

The voice stops Enjolras immediately. He shivers all the way to his toes.

"No."

Enjolras takes a step back as the man moves forward, his cane following his steps on the ground.

"You're… you are dead," Enjolras continues, color draining from his face.

"Though here I stand in front of you, Sebastien," the man continues, voice just as calm as before.

"I watched you die! I held your body in my arms as life left you…"

The man smirks and takes another step toward Enjolras, this time climbing onto the stage so he's closer than ever.

"Things aren't ever what they seem. Isn't that one of the first lessons I taught you? Have you forgotten your lessons so soon?" He glances around the stage, a look of disgust taking place on his features. "Though I can't say I'm surprised since this is the life you've chosen. The life of some second rate magician playing second fiddle to that woman."

"Her name is Eponine," Enjolras fires back, his hands tightening into fists at his side.

"Oh, is that emotion I sense? Another lesson you seem to have forgotten. Sebastien I told you that this would happen. I specifically explained that you would face your undoing by another magician and what have you done? You developed feelings for them!"

"I won't stand here and be lectured by you. By a man I was made to believe was dead!"

Enjolras stomps his foot on the ground and around him a haze of smoke appears. He begins to dematerialize but the stranger suddenly sticks his hand forward, fingers wrapping around Enjolras's neck as he becomes solid once more.

"You forget my power, boy!"

Enjolras gags for breath, the stranger's fingers tightening around his throat.

Just as his vision begins to blur, he feels the heat that begins to form in the stranger's hand and smells smoke. Immediately a flame bursts and Enjolras is dropped to the ground where he coughs and catches his breath.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't appreciate my performers being handled in such a way. The patrons here are expected to show respect."

Eponine's voice is loud and commanding and both men turn to face her as she stands at the entrance to the tent. She has changed from earlier - now dressed in a bright red corset that hugs her waist and the black skirt of her dress billows around the tight pants she wears. Enjolras thinks she looks beautiful, despite the pain in his throat. He thinks she looks like a warrior.

"Ah," the stranger begins, absently inspecting his hand though there is no sign of a wound. "So this is the woman. This is your one and only competition; the one who will determine if you live or die. Sebastien I expected more from you then allowing a woman to best you at your own game."

"Eponine, please leave," Enjolras coughs out. "This doesn't concern you."

"No, I believe it does. You work for me, Enjolras. And I have no idea who this man is, but he has no place in my circus." Eponine takes a step closer, her balance never wavering even atop the heels of her boots. "Who the hell do you think you are, sir?"

"Oh…How terribly rude of me," he says, pulling his hat off to reveal his silver hair and icy eyes. "I am known to many, and to your Enjolras here, as Arnaud Lemarque." He takes a bow, a smirk lining his lips. Eponine is aware of the look in her eyes, something a mix of terror and astonishment.

"Enjolras led me to believe you were dead."

"He is dead. Was… dead. I don't know. Eponine I have nothing to do with this," Enjolras quickly explains, trying to take a step toward her. Lemarque immediately holds his cane out, hitting Enjolras and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Well Monsieur, what has brought you to my circus?" She watches him with curious eyes, aware of every single move he makes.

"I have come to protect my investment and my student. He seems to have fallen into whatever trap you have planned for him. I take it you know about the wager?"

Eponine nods simply. As much as she longs to question him about the wager, she bites her tongue.

"Good then. You are much stronger than you look Mademoiselle Thenardier. Far stronger than I anticipated. I fear that Sebastien here is nowhere near ready for you."

Enjolras pushes the cane away in disgust and steps back. "How dare you! You know nothing about me!" he says loudly.

"I know that you do not plan to kill this woman."

His words leave both Eponine and Enjolras in shock, unable to find the words to respond.

"Do you think I don't have a connection with you still? I raised you as my son. I know you better than anyone else and you expect me to ignore the thoughts that run through your mind for this woman? I will not allow you to meet your undoing because of her," Lemarque's anger surges through the room, surrounding the three of them with a fire ring from nothing.

Eponine steps forward, trying to protect herself but Lemarque throws his hand forward, sending a wave of energy toward her that sends her flying closer to the fire.

"Leave her out of this, old man!" Enjolras yells, taking Lemarque by surprise and shoving him back with all his might. Enjolras runs from the stage and immediately kneels beside Eponine as she sits on all fours. "Are you alright?" he whispers, helping her to her feet.

She looks up at him, surprise on her face.

"What makes you think you can trust him, mademoiselle? How many lies has he told you already?" Lemarque asks, taking calm and long strides toward the couple. "He knew about the wager long before you, did he not? And here I am, standing before you two. How do you know he didn't lie about me? The only father he ever knew."

Eponine's eyes grow narrow as she stares at Enjolras, the man she had grown to love.

"Eponine," Enjolras begins, shaking his head, "you have to believe me. You trust me, remember?"

Lemarque laughs and as if in a dream, his image circles around them, four or five different Lemarques laughing his same horrid cackle.

"Do you even know this boy? Where did he even come from?"

Enjolras grabs Eponine's hand, holding them tightly in his own. He leans forward and kisses her, though Eponine keeps her lips straight, not returning the affection.

One single Lemarque appears beside her, his lips close to her ear.

"And you grow weaker and weaker as his powers grow stronger every day," the man whispers.

Eponine's eyes grow wide and she tears her hands from Enjolras's.

"I trusted you!" she yells, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I loved you," Eponine hisses. She closes her eyes, fists balled tightly at her side. The fire that surrounded them slowly crawls toward her, growing in two large pillars beside her. When she opens her eyes, the fire is mirrored in them along with her anger and hurt.

"Eponine I would never lie to you!" Enjolras cries out, although he is readying himself for any battle he will face. "This is all your fault!" he screams toward Lemarque, who stands cooly at the entrance of the tent, leaning onto his cane.

As Eponine moves her hands, more than ready to send the fire cascading down on Enjolras, she is lifted into the air right in front of him. Her body hangs listlessly, and she grasps at her neck, trying to remove the invisible force that crushes her windpipe.

Enjolras looks toward Lemarque and he smiles coyly.

"You see my boy, you cannot trust anyone. You cannot love anyone. They can so easily be turned against you by strangers, just like me." He nods his head and Eponine falls to the ground, unconscious from the lack of air and the fall. Enjolras nervously takes a step toward her but Lemarque stops him.

"You have let me down, Sebastien," he says simply. "But now you see. Now you see how this must end. One of you _will_ die. I prefer that it's her, but it's up to you. Now, come with me. We have much planning to do. We have a battle to prepare for."

Lemarque turns and strolls out of the tent, leaving Enjolras alone with Eponine. He looks at her hard and when her chest rises and falls with life, Enjolras breathes a sigh of relief. He studies her for one more moment before turning and following Lemarque.

He was right.

His teacher had always been right.


End file.
